Le sang sur la neige
by LVEB
Summary: COMPLETE. OS. AU. Réactions et point de vue de Viktor lorsqu'il apprend de la bouche même de sa fille le crime qu'elle a commis avec un lycan.


_Voilà mon premier OS pour la catégorie Underworld (film que je viens juste de voir...) J'en suis toute émue ! Sinon je précise que rien ne m'appartient: viktor, Kraven, Sonja etc sont aux producteurs et réalisateurs du film... Quant aux motifs du sang et de la neige ils sont repris des oeuvres de Messieurs Giono et Chrétien de Troyes... Très bonne lecture à tous les égarés sur cette page!_

« Les hommes ressemblent aux arbres » , songea-t-il. « Pleins d'une sève vivifiante. En leur centre pulse un soleil humide et rouge . Et leur vie commence. Autour se construit peu à peu, pas à pas une sombre charpente de branches, d'artères épaisses. Puis les branchettes, les veines et les brindilles jaillissent , s'entremêlant les unes aux autres en de complexes et sauvages dessins. Et les nervures des capillaires tissent leur toile de feuilles et de silence autour des méandres barbares. On n'entend plus que le coeur qui bat. Régulièrement. Le sang circule tout au long de l'arbre bleu, l'arbre de vie. Un coup de griffe, un coup de croc et la sève ruisselle, inondant tout sur son passage. »

C'était précisément pour ce coup de croc là que Viktor vivait. Pour les derniers sursauts des bêtes à l'agonie, pour leurs derniers moments, leur dernier regard. Pour sentir l'éphémère s'éteindre et mourir. Et pour le sang. Pour voir couler le sang. Chaud et rouge, rouge et vivant... Abattre l'arbre bleu et regarder lentement s'écouler la vie : voilà quel était le but de ces chasses en solitaire. Rouge et blanc. Rouge sur blanc. Le sang sur la neige. Non il ne connaissait pas de plus saisissant tableau.

A terre l'humain tremblait. Les couleurs sur ses joues se fanaient peu à peu. L'arbre bleu se vidait de sa sève et Viktor le regardait mourir avec délectation. Accroupi, les yeux fixes, il observait attentivement la lente progression du sang sur la neige. C'était beau. Plus beau que l'envol des oies sauvages, le silence ouaté de la nuit ou les miroitements de la pleine lune dans l'eau. Et petit à petit, les filets pourpres dévoraient la blancheur immaculé de la neige. Comme un hommage rendu à une divinité cannibale et cruelle sous les minuscules yeux perçants des étoiles. L'humain s'immobilisa, livide. Tiens, la mort était finalement arrivée. Sans faire de bruit comme à son habitude. L'arbre bleu était déraciné. Et ses racines arrachées avait laissé une cavité emplie de vide et d'air libre. Le sang s'imbibait dans la neige, se coagulait en une plaque rougeâtre et morte. Viktor soupira. Tout s'arrêtait-il toujours ? La frustration lui serrait le coeur. Il aurait voulu plus. Plus de cette beauté sauvage et indomptée. Mais les limites le rattrapaient toujours. Les limites l'enfermaient, blessaient sa liberté. Sa liberté était cet oiseau fragile qui s'offusquait de la vue du moindre barreau. C'était pour elle qu'il était devenu ce qu'il était. Pour au moins repousser les limites du temps, imposer sa volonté au cours même de sa vie. Mais l'arbre bleu avait ses propres limites et bornait son désir de sang, sa contemplation exaltée du flux vital.

Il se leva. Son écuyer ne tarderait pas à revenir. Discret et fidèle son écuyer. Muet comme une tombe. Comme un bon chien obéissant à son maître. Il nettoierait tout ça, ferait disparaître les traces compromettantes. Une perle ce gamin. Trop lâche pour protester contre ce gâchis de sang. Le sang... Il est fait pour être bu. Pas pour être regardé. Le sang... trop rare pour être gaspillé. Un rire sec, comme un bruit de crécelle, secoua Viktor. Sans qu'il sache précisément pourquoi. Il ne buvait pas le sang, il le contemplait. Presque en homme civilisé... Un nouvel accès de rire. Si le petit Kraven arrivait, il le prendrait certainement pour un fou. Et au fond il aurait raison. Il était fou. Fou de beauté, épris d'elle comme un amant de son amante. La beauté... exigeante maîtresse, toujours insatisfaite, jamais soumise. La tête fière sur le poitrail qu'elle refusait de ployer. Une cavale dont il aurait aimé briser les reins pour qu'elle soit enfin à lui, totalement sienne. Et il savait le combat perdu d'avance. Car elle relèverait toujours les yeux pour le narguer.

Le jeune garçon arriva. Mince, des cheveux en aile de corbeau, et des yeux noirs. Viktor se demanda à quoi ressemblait son sang à lui. Probablement épais et sombre. Pour mieux contraster avec son teint pâle. L'Ancien détourna les yeux et fit signe à l'écuyer de nettoyer la place. Comme toute souillure, la trace du sang dans la neige était fascinante. Mais comme toute souillure elle devait disparaître. Être éradiquée. Car telle était la loi. Le coeur blessé de tristesse, Viktor regarda Kraven remettre de la neige fraîche sur la neige sanglante. La beauté s'enfuyait et il n'était pas en son pouvoir de courir la rattraper. Il remonta à cheval, laissant le soin au « petit » de se débarrasser du cadavre. L'image de sa fille lui traversa l'esprit. Il allait rentrer chez lui.

Et lorsqu'on eut refermé sur lui les lourdes portes de chêne du château,lorsque sa fille se précipita pour l'accueillir, lorsque, l'air grave, elle lui demanda une entrevue,lorsqu'il eut enfin oublié et le sang et la neige, l'aube se levait. Une aube sanglante.

Il la regarde. Elle est belle sa fille. Une peau de nacre que viennent ourler des lèvres pourpres. Rouge et blanc... Rouge sur blanc... Le sang sur la neige... Deux images se superposent et un cadavre le regarde de ses yeux vides. Il se sent soudain mal à l'aise. Comme si la mort avait déjà posé son sceau sur sa Sonja. Elle parle mais il ne l'écoute pas, hypnotisé par la ligne sanglante que dessine la courbe mouvante de sa bouche. Une peur panique l'emplit et il détourne ses yeux vers l'âtre de la vaste cheminée ...

-" Vous m'entendez ? Père ?"

Sa voix le rappelle à la réalité. Une voix d'alto agréable qui coule dans ses oreilles comme un tendre ruisselet. Il se retourne, il lui sourit. Il dit qu'il n'a pas écouté, qu'il s'excuse, qu'il est impardonnable, mais qu'il est si fatigué. La chasse... La chasse de tout à l'heure l'a à la fois comblé et vidé. Mais qu'elle recommence... Il lui promet d'être plus attentif. Elle baisse la tête. Elle semble avoir peur de répéter ce qu'elle a dit. Viktor ne veut pas le croire. Sa petite fille ? Peur de lui ? Il s'avance vers elle. Ses pas sont étouffés par l'épais tapis de laine blanche . Il tend la main et caresse sa joue pâle. Son sourire s'accentue.

-" Parle sans crainte mon enfant..."

Il sait que quoiqu'elle puisse lui dire il ne pourra rien lui refuser. Elle lève les yeux, pleine d'espoir. Sa petite main s'est crispée sur son ventre. Le feu jette des reflets pourpres sur son visage blanc.

Elle parle à nouveau. Viktor écoute.

Il écoute.

Tomber dans un abysse sans fond

Les mots s'entrechoquent dans sa tête. Les mots crissent, les mots grincent. Ils rebondissent contre les parois de son crâne et se répondent indéfiniment. Les mots sont devenus des crécelles folles qui lui vrillent la tête et les oreilles.

Il entend qu'on parle d'un enfant, d'un avenir qui va naître. Et il entend la mort, la mort odieuse qui se cache derrière le nom du père.

Les mots roulent en cascade et se déversent dans les ténèbres. Aux paroles de sa filles répondent ses voix intérieures: "abomination", "contre nature", "hybride"

Il se saisit du bras de Sonja; elle se recule apeurée. Il scrute le visage de sa toute petite, sa préférée. Sa bouche rouge distille goutte à goutte les paroles fatales. Paroles de sang qui éclaboussent son teint de neige. Et le sang se répand sur la neige. La neige devenue impure. Le visage de sa fille n'est plus qu'un océan de sang. Il la repousse loin de lui. Elle a été souillée. Et la mort rôde. Si près qu'il en frissonne.

Et voilà qu'elle implore: pour le monstre à naître, pour celui qui l'a engendré. Elle n'implore pas pour elle. Il ne peut le supporter. Il la gifle. Violemment. Elle tombe à terre. Et ses mains protègent son ventre. Elle lève les yeux vers lui. Pourtant il peut la sauver. Il faut juste qu'elle lui obéisse. Il lui murmure le marché: "la vie de l'enfant, la vie du lycan contre la tienne" . Elle refuse. Il la gifle à nouveau. Elle pleure. Il se penche, il l'embrasse, il ne veut pas qu'elle ai mal, il l'aime. "La vie de l'enfant, la vie du lycan contre la tienne". Elle secoue la tête. Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas ? Pourquoi ne lui obéit-elle pas ? Son visage est sali de larmes, de sang. Sa lèvre inférieure est fendue. Il la serre dans ses bras : "La vie de l'enfant, la vie du lycan contre la tienne" Elle le repousse avec horreur. "La vie du lycan... Seulement la vie du lycan contre la tienne" Elle a tourné sa tête contre le mur. Il comprend qu'elle ne lui obéira pas.

Alors il appelle les gardes. Il leur dit de l'emmener, de l'enfermer. Il leur ordonne aussi d'arrêter le lycan.

Il est seul dans cette vaste pièce, seul comme jamais. Il va convoquer le conseil. Mais il sait que sa Sonja sera condamnée. Condamnée à mort. Et son coeur hurle de douleur.

Au centre de la pièce, sur le tapis blanc quelques gouttes de sang dessinent comme une bouche écarlate. Rouge et blanc. Tout se brouille devant ses yeux. Et sur la neige le visage de sa fille le contemple, imperturbablement.


End file.
